


Last Night

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Intimacy, Kink Meme, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever they stay in a hotel, Jensen won't do it until the last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn, for the prompt 'Jensen really likes it when Danneel pees on him. She's into it, too.

Whenever they stay in a hotel, Jensen won't do it until the last night.

"It's a _bathroom_ , Jensen," Danneel says, leaning against the wall, and she's laughing at him again. "Plus we clean it anyway."

"Take your panties off," is all he says, and he knows he's wide-eyed and desperate, but he's naked, goddamnit, and he's been thinking about this all day, all week, like sometimes he does on set when Danneel's tanned thighs and soaking wet cunt are miles away but a sudden burst of warm air on a cold day, or a drop of spilt coffee on his jeans makes him flash to this, this _thing_ they do.

He doesn't even know why they do it.

"Floor," she says, and his stomach lurches, but he's there in an instant, wedged between the bathtub and the wall, legs braced straight on the cold tiles, and the tub hard against his back. There's a flurry of skirt and a flash of skin as Danneel steps over him, straddles him, her legs going on forever. He reaches out to stroke, but she dodges him easily.

"I'm not sure I need to go now," she tells him, but there's a giveaway twitch at the corner of her mouth. She plays with her skirt, allows him a little glimpse of what she's withholding, then pats at her stomach. "All that water today, all that wine with dinner too, I should be full, don't you think?" She rubs over her belly, dips her hand lower to smooth between her legs. She's damp already, Jensen can see it on the thin fabric, but it's an ordinary wetness, not what he's waiting for. Someday he'd like to see that, see her skirt soak up the piss as she tries to hold it back, watch it leak through and drip, slowly, slowly onto him.

Oh yeah, his cock likes that idea, and he's almost ready to suggest it when Danneel's heels clatter on the floor and she's right there in front of him, her flimsy skirt brushing against his cheek as she pulls it up out of the way. And oh, this is even better, this is the thing he would beg for, has begged for on more occasions than he likes to think about.

"Maybe you can help me, Jensen." Danneel's voice is flirty, not commanding, but there's no question in her tone, not really, and Jensen doesn't hesitate. There's little to compete with burying his face between Danneel's thighs, taking in her scent and taste, even without this little quirk they've developed, and there's nothing more likely to make her shuck her inhibitions than Jensen's mouth. Oh, the stories some of these hotels could tell.

"Yeah, yeah that's it," Danneel moans, a low throaty sound that still surprises him sometimes. He must be hitting the spot, because her hips are pressing in closer, and she's rubbing herself hard against his lips, his teeth, and she's clenching around his tongue when he pushes it into her, just like her hands grip his head harder when he aims for her clit. "Jensen," she grinds out, and he knows what that means, slides his hands up her legs, pushes the skirt up around her hips, grips her ass hard and tilts his face upwards.

He has to close his eyes while he's waiting,his body taut with anticipation. He still knows when it's coming, the tiny huff of breath and fractional relaxation under his hands a last second warning before a stuttering splash of heat on his face makes him jolt, takes him from half-hard to oh-my-fucking-god-I'm-gonna in a heartbeat. Another splash, a trickle and there, there it is, a steady flow now running down his cheek, barely catching the corner of his (keep it closed, Jensen) mouth, dripping from his chin. He can open his eyes now, watch the thin stream of piss glint in the last rays of sunlight, watch it turn to a ribbon, a river, spreading across his chest, trickling down to pool on the shiny bathroom floor.

It's a moment of peace, this one; Danneel's pose is half-relief, half-ecstasy, completely still above him, and Jensen is caught up in the sensation of the moment, all the more because he knows how fleeting it is, that there is a soon-approaching climax that can't be put off like your average orgasm, can't be interrupted and continued without messy inconveniences. This is a one shot, his chance for the day, for the next two weeks maybe this time with their schedule.

Danneel gasps, just the tiniest of sounds, and Jensen's cock knows that sound as well as Jensen does himself. Maybe better, because it jerks before Jensen can even get his hand on it, before he can make sure it's right where it needs to be, just where Danneel is moving towards, and oh christ, oh goddamn, god, god, there's a warm splash once, twice, criss-crossing his cock as they move, try to get the position right, and that's it, a final burst of hot piss right on his balls and he's coming, his orgasm crashing over him, come joining the golden drops and splashes on his skin, squeezing over his fist, spattering Danneel's shiny black heels.

Later, when the bathroom is dry again and she's clean-showered and scented, soft and pliable, he'll use his fingers. Two inside her, one rubbing her clit, maybe a hand on her belly, and he'll see if there's any more to be coaxed from her. He knows how to make her body give him what he wants, what they both want; can make it work with his cock as well as his fingers and tongue, get her ready and push into her, jab just the right way, short hard strokes until she squeezes down on him, gives him just the slightest trickle that pushes them both over the edge, rutting like crazy on the wide hotel bed.

Then she'll grumble, take another shower, and on the way out she'll laugh at him when he says goodbye to the staff because – _jesus, what if they guess?_ \- he'll be pink to the tips of his ears.


End file.
